Trigel
Trigel was the original Green Paladin, and hailed from a region of space known as the Dalterion Belt. Like the other first-generation paladins, she was a leading figure within her race, although her exact title is unknown. Biography At some point in galactic history, Trigel, Alfor, Zarkon, Gyrgan and Blaytz came together and Alfor made the Voltron Lions. After years of protecting the universe as the Paladins of Voltron, Zarkon's wife Honerva fell ill from overexposure to quintessence she was studying. In a final attempt to save her, Zarkon tricked the Paladins into forming Voltron and going into the Quintessense field. Zarkon's attempt was in vain, and he and Honerva fell to overexposure of Quintessence, turning them into monsters. As Zarkon went to get the other Lions, Alfor met with Trigel, Blaytz and Gyrgan to discuss the fate of Voltron. They agreed to send the Lions into space, and Coran was tasked with the protection of Allura and the Black Lion. Later, Zarkon killed Alfor, and the other three remaining Paladins made a stand against Galra forces. After Trigel, Blaytz and Gyrgan were cornered by Galra , Zarkon approached them, asking the location of the Lions. Blaytz told him they were gone, and that he would never see them again. Zarkon remarked that they would not either, and moved aside as Haggar walked up, unleashing dark magic apon the trio which killed all three, including Trigel. In some way, Trigel, Blaytz and Gyrgan had their souls trapped within the void of Haggar/Honerva's mind and corrupted over time, alongside Alfor and a pure Zarkon. When the new Voltron Paladins entered Honerva's mind, Pidge came face to face with the corrupted Trigel and they fought until Allura was able to free them. Trigel remarked on her failure to resist Honerva's mind. She and Pidge then met with both the Paladins of old and Pidge's comrades. Together, they found the pure Zarkon, and then they worked together against Honerva in her own mind, before the New Paladins left her mind, allowing Trigel and the other Paladins of old to rest in peace. When Honerva and Allura sacrificed themselves, They went to join Alfor, Trigel, Blaytz, Gyrgan, Zarkon, and Lotor. Appearance Trigel is a tall, athletic alien with humanoid features. Her skin is beige, with brown areas below her cheekbones and white stripes above her eyes. Her eyes are squared and yellow with brown irises. She has a set of perky, white antennae situated behind deer-like ears. The brown, fleshy layer on her scalp separates and becomes a pair of stubby head tails. She has a prominent chin and small fangs. Trigel's outfit is metiulously coordinated, but suitable for adventuring. It's composed of a pale-green robe tucked into a gold and white belt and arranged diagonally so that it covers her right thigh. Attached to the belt is a circular storage compartment. She wear a sleek, white mantle over a leaf-green cape, and black pants with knee-high brown boots. She acessorises with white ballroom gloves and a gold clasp on her mantle. Personality Like Pidge, the first green Paladin embodies the values of adventure, intelligence, and inquisitiveness Not much is known about Trigel's personality, but she seems to have good manners, is engaged in teamwork and delivering aide to the needy, and is fiercely loyal to her friends, especially the Blue Paladin. Abilities Trigel is a skilled pilot and a wise, just leader. Trigel is known to favour a polearm similar to a Japase naginata in combat: a curved blade on the end of a long green pole, which she wields with infamous proficiency. when she was alive and the paladin of the green lion and during her fight Pidge she used the green bayard which took the form of an axe. Gallery S3E07.5. Blaytz and Trigel's last stand.png|When you see it, you’ll – well, something to do with bricks. S3E07.8. First glimpse of the first paladins.png S3E07.19. In the beginning, the paladins were just five leaders.png S3E07.20. Who despite coming from cultures which were vastly divergent.png S3E07.22. To protect their common interests.png S3E07.23a. A warrior's bond was forged 2.png S3E07.45a. And here comes the rest of the Alfor squad 2.png|Wonder if she taught Allura? S3E07.47. You're much more knowledgable as an alchemist.png S3E07.55. Trigel of the Dalterion Belt.png S3E07.55a. Trigel of the Dalterion Belt 2.png S3E07.63. Wait for it, wait.png S3E07.64. Trigel laughing ast Blaytz takes a spit-take.png S3E07.66. Because we're the only band of scoundrels that would have you.png S3E07.67. Trigel proposes a toast to us.png Not the toast Trigel was looking for S3E07.68. Not the toast Trigel was looking for.png S3E07.136. Heh look at Blaytz is in love at first sight.png S3E07.143. What sort of weaponry do they have.png S3E07.156. You do not pick the beast.png S3E07.204. We must come together in formation.png S3E07.208. Hey I feel it.png S3E07.220. How did this come about.png S3E07.232.Trigel flinches from the blow.png S3E07.233a. Trigel goes whut 2.png S3E07.255. Voltron's first win.png S3E07.272. Despite their differences.png S3E07.319. Alfor tried to warn me.png S3E07.322. To join me on a most dangerous quest.png S3E07.323a. We must close the rift 2.png S3E07.324. We will help you.png S3E07.343. It's too much - stay focused.png S3E07.348a. Trigel made it too 2.png S3E07.348b. Trigel made it too 3.png S3E07.361. Trigel, grab them.png S3E07.365a. They both succumbed to overexposure of quintessence 2.png S3E07.382. Revenge will be ours.png Alfor and his friends (Flashback).jpg Blaytz, Gyrgan, and Trigel (Before their death).png Original Paladins and Lotor.jpg Allura's farewell.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Stub Category:Paladins Category:Females Category:Deceased